A tracking current sense circuit typically provides a tracking current and may be used in applications such as DC-DC converters for server and mobile computer applications. Conventional tracking current sense circuits often include an operational amplifier which has a limited slew rate and a limited bandwidth due to capacitances that are introduced for stability. Using an operational amplifier results in the tracking current sense circuit having a low limit speed, and thus may not be able to sink or source current with speeds that is sometimes required by modern technologics/systems.